Such a cutting tool is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,361. A cutting insert is retained in an insert pocket of an insert holder via a forward upright V-shaped surface, an opposing flat rear surface and a V-shaped locating surface associated with the cutting portion. No securing member adjacent the rake surface of the cutting insert is required to secure the cutting insert to the insert pocket, therefore chip formation during a cutting process goes undisturbed, on the other hand, the cutting insert has only one cutting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,502 discloses a double-ended cutting insert having a cutting portion at each end. The cutting insert is designed so that the cutting tool has an unlimited depth of cut. The cutting insert is securely retained in the insert holder between a pair of jaws. The jaw which abuts the upper surface of the central body portion of the cutting insert may well disturb chip formation of chips cut from a workpiece by the front cutting edge of the cutting insert.